BeautifulMonster
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: When everybody except her Dad and her Drag Queens friends forget her birthday, Stiles feels pretty upset. She gets invited to a club to forgot about it and meets someone she really likes. but,this birthday girl going to get more surprise gifts then she thinks. Much better than summary makes it out to be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, So I really haven't uploaded anything in a very long time and I'm sorry about that. Everything is so chaotic IRL right now. I feel like I haven't even been able to watch the freakin' TV since like early late July.

So, anyway, my life troubles aside, this is my first story in this fandom and also, coincidentally my first gender-bend story as well so hopefully, they're not to OOC. I have nothing against boy Stiles so don't hate on me, guys. Stiles is an amazing character no matter his gender. I just happened to make him a girl in this story. This seriously came out of nowhere. I saw a picture of these awesome boots and this was born. It's a total excuse to put Stiles in a dress, leather jacket, and hooker heels so enjoy. (I also may write a second chapter, which would include Smut, to this but it's up in the air right now)

******************************************S/D******************************************

Beautiful/Monster

Pairing: Fem!Stiles/Derek, Scott/Allison mentioned.

Rating: T (Might go up if the second chapter gets written. I make no promises, though)

Warnings: Slash in the form of het, Genderbend, cursing, adult-ish situations (Sexy dancing counts as that, right?)

Copyright: I wish I could be as cool as Jeff Davies.

******************************************S/D******************************************

"They're just brown boxes." Stiles muttered, staring at the boxes on the bed. One of them had come yesterday in the mail and the other had been from her dad but despite Stiles' usual impatience to open gifts, they laid on the bed unopened. She stared at them and mentally cursed her ADHD for making her take Adderall which led to her staying up and making irrational decisions at 3 am. She sighed drumming her finger on her computer desk.

"Not opening it. Not opening it." She said turning her attention back to her essay for coach Finstock. She scanned it with her eyes and they snagged on the reflection of the biggest box in the screen.

"Aw," she huffed, closing her eyes then reopening hem. "Damnit." She sprung up from the chair and dive-bombed the bed, grabbing the big box in the process. She lawed at the tape and ripped open the box. She tore at the tissue paper then as Stiles caught the first glimpse of Black, she took a deep breath and finished unwrapping the item in the box. Two glistening black boots* laid there side by side, looking perfectly innocent if somewhat slutty until you reached the bottom, where with a flash of red, the heels were revealed to be sharp and deadly beautiful. She ran her fingers down the boot feeling the smooth texture and sighed.

_Definitely feel like they're worth $2000._ She thought before pushing the box to the side and grabbing the 2nd box. This one was slightly smaller and had been from her dad, who had put a haphazard bow on it. She smiled then tore into the box. The Sherriff hadn't bothered with tissue or anything frilly so the minute she opened the flaps, her gift was revealed. It was a red leather jacket** she had seen in a window at the mall the last time her dad had taken her to get clothes. It had been like $90 so she hadn't wanted her dad to pay that much but he probably hadn't missed the way she looked at it, if by getting it for her was anything to go by. There was a note laying in it and when she picked it up, it felt heavy in her hand. She opened it and a plastic card fell out. She picked it up and turned it over. A goofy looking version looked back at her from under the official seal of the DMV. Stiles gasped and nearly dropped it again at the realization that this was her new I.D. She flicked open the note.

_Don't make me regret this_

_ ~Dad_

She smiled, immediately feeling a wave of love for her dad. She pulled out her phone typing out a quick "I love you" and sent it to him. She checked her phone for any other messages and not seeing any, tears pricked at the corner of her eyes but she just sniffed them back, not wanting to have to deal with redoing her eyeliner 'cause that stuff was a bitch to deal with it. She poked herself in the eye about 5 times before she managed to get it on her eye. She honestly had no clue how Allison and Lydia did it on a regular basis. She sucked in another breath and just brushed aside the hurt she was feeling and reached out for the dress*** that was hanging off of her dresser. Cinnamon Sugar, one of the Drag Queen friends she'd made during the whole Kanima fiasco, had connections to a fashion designer in New York and thought the design would be perfect for Stiles. It was an off the shoulder dress and had a bejeweled strap on the other side and it fell to about her mid-thigh. She smoothed out the fabric and tousled at her hair, which she had curled earlier but thanks to its usual disobedience, had fallen and now was probably just a mess. She turned and caught her reflection in the mirror, freezing.

"Holy Shit," She cursed, eyes widening. "I'm Sexy."

She heard the thrumming of an engine and peeked out her window. Cinnamon waved at her from his, er, her Porsche**** and Stiles smiled, waving back. She went back to the boot box and as quickly as she could, pulled the boots on and laced them. She grabbed her phone and wallet, slipping it into the jacket. She made sure the house was locked up tight; her dad was at work and would be livid if he got a call about his own house, then meet Cinnamon at her car.

"Looking Day-um sexy there, girl." Cinnamon purred, making her do a spin-around before letting her into the car. "Ready for a Purrrrfect night?"

Stiles nodded and Cinnamon smiled and took off, roaring down the street.

******************************************S/D******************************************

The club was hot, sticky and Stiles both loved/hated it. The bouncer had only given her a small hassle at the door about her ID, but had taken one look at her outfit and leered, letting her in. Cinnamon had secured them a booth with some of the other Drag Queens. They all oohed and aahed at her before dragging her out to the dance floor. Now she was resting back at the booth because while the boots did wonders for her image, Damn were they a bitch to dance in. She nursed on a margarita and checked her phone for the umpteenth time. Cinnamon clucked and grabbed her phone from her hand.

"Honey," she said slipping the phone into Stiles' jacket. "He ain't worth it. Come on," She smiled brightly snagging her wrist and pulling her to the floor, cutting of her protests. "I got someone you should meet." Cinnamon pulled her through the dancers, flashing miles at the more attractive ones. "Cinna, I really don't-_eep_!" She squeaked as Cinna pushed her into a cute, sandy haired boy, who caught her before she fell.

"Hey." He said flashing a cute boy-ish grin.

Stiles flushed. _Act cool, act coo-_ "Dimples!" _so not cool_! She thought panicking but the boy just smiled sweetly at her.

"It's okay. A lot of people comment on them. I'm George."

"Stiles. I'm so sorry I have no filter and I talk a lot and I really don't have any control of what comes out of my mouth sometimes and a lot of people find it annoying and don't really-"

George cut her off with a hand on her arm. "Stiles?" he asked, inquisitively.

She nodded.

"Breathe." He said calmly, still smiling. "Wanna dance?"

She nodded, still feeling like an idiot. He pulled her into him and moved her arms around his neck. The song was a slower so they just moved against each other for a while. As they danced, they talked and found out that they both loved curly fries and Doctor who, Tennant not Smith because he _was_ the doctor. Stiles lost track of how many songs they danced to. She was now facing away from George and they were grinding against each other when she felt him hardened against her back. She froze slightly but George didn't seem to notice and kept dancing.

_Holy shit, that's his d- _She thought, moving back against it and heard him groan, lowly._ Come on Stilinski, you can't be a total virgin forever. That's why you came to the club in the first place, even if you wished he was different. Tiny bit taller, darker hair, with a tiny bit of stu- _She cut herself off there and shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts. She took a deep breath and made her discoing. She moved her hand to where his was resting near her ribs and moved it down to her hip. She heard him make a noise, then move his head down to kiss her neck. Her eyes slipped closed and she could almost pretend. She shivered and she could feel him smile against her neck before starting to suck a hickey into it. She gasped and her eyes flew open as heat uncurled in her stomach. She began to turn, opening her mouth. Her invitation to come outside died on her lips when her eyes met red instead of hazel staring at her in Anger before turning to glare at George.

"_Leave_." A deep voice and George paled and disappeared into the crowd. Stiles watched him leave, feeling like cold water had just been dumped on her. She, however, did feel a different type of warmth rise through her body. She turned back to the alpha, fury in her eyes.

"What the hell, Derek?" she raged at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

His eyes dipped down to her chest, where the fabric of dress bunched up and gave a decent view of her admittedly-small cleavage , before traveling up to her neck where George's hickey was and growled even deeper before meeting her eyes, which wow, those boots really gave her some leverage. "You weren't at the meeting." He bit out, grabbing her arm and pulling her into him as the people on the floor surged with the music.

"What meeting?" she asked, incredously. "Besides, had more important things to _do_ tonight." if there had been a slight innuendo in that sentence, Stiles was never going to admit it. She looked away from Derek and huffed.

He growled even more at her and the people around them as they pressed into close. "Pack Meeting. Scott was supposed to text you."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, breaking his grip on her arm. "First of all, I love Scott but man Sourwolf, did you pick the wrong person to text me, especially if he's around Allison. Second of all, I'm not even in your pack, which you've made pretty clear from day one and third, today's my 18th birthday" She took a deep breath then stared directly into his eyes. "And I think it's damn time to stop being a pathetic virgin so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my friend that you scared off."

She stepped back and turned preparing to push through people to find George, hoping she could salvage the rest of the evening. She Heard Derek snarl then felt herself being pulled back into a wall of muscle that was his chest.

"Why?" He snarled, putting his arm, which was like a brand burning into her stomach, around her to keep her in place. "So he can put his hands all over what's Mine? Because you are Mine, Stiles and if he does so much as think about you, I'll kill him."

Before Stiles could retort another "What the Hell?", Derek sealed his mouth over the red mark George had left and bit down. Hard. Stiles gasped, the warmth in her stomach returning and erupting through her body, and went lax in Derek's arms.

"D-Derek." She stuttered out and she could practically feel his smugness as he nosed up her neck.

"Yes?" He bit at her earlobe and began to move his hips against her, in time to the music.

She shuttered, almost losing her train of thought. "It's my birthday." She finally managed to say.

"Hmm?"

"Did you bring me a present?"

He growled but she felt him smile. "Come on, Little Red." He said, turning her to face him, and smiled wolfishly. "The Big Bad Wolf's got a gift for you in the Woods." His eyes glowed red as he leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss.

******************************************S/D******************************************

*Boots: www. ysloutletsale images/

**Jacket: sharetv images/ once_upon_a_time/cast/large/emma_

***Dress:

****Porsche: files/b4xda8VQ7n-fj8ogtRyuhuxDOk28KrXfWiYTaZ-6W1XnTe*rMoHF95OFfxzjCzEdlMYGM6Htbn9 FD*

If the links don't work (I'll put them on my BIO) or if you see any typos, leave a review and I'll get it fixed.

Read and Review?


	2. Chapter 2

So it's not the Smut Chapter I promised. Sorry! Do you know how hard it is to write het!smut when you have only written slash!smut in like the last four years? It's still getting written but it won't be out for awhile.

This fic is brought to you courtesy of way too early played Christmas music and Mountain Dew.

This is a kinda-prequel to the first chapter but can be read as its own story if you want. There are a few very, very subtle tie-ins to BeautifulMonster but nothing major.

I betaed myself so I probably missed stuff.

************D/S************

The Weather Outside is Frightful(But the Fire is so Delightful)

Pairing: Fem!Stiles/Derek

Rating: T

Warnings: Slash in the form of het, Genderbend,

Copyright: Yeah right, Teen Wolf _owns_ me.

************D/S************

It happened like everything seemed to happen to her nowadays, chasing after werewolves. Apparently, Derek decided to make his puppies do night training and by puppies, he meant his pack and by his pack, he meant everyone including the token human. Namely, Stiles because Allison was a BAMF with any weapon they threw at her so she didn't count. Scott had dragged her out of bed at 3 am and hadn't even given her a chance to put on shoes before he was dragging her out into the early December air. They got to the slightly renovated Hale residence and Stiles was told to run. She was supposed to the Rabbit to their wolves like she always was and this time she ran farther than normal. Farther than what she knew of the territory, which was saying a lot because she was practically raised in the woods which she always found funny because even then she had a habit of wearing red and getting lost.

It happened just as she cleared a crop of trees. She fell face-first into a lake she never even knew was in the woods. She'd flailed around a bit in the freezing water before managing to get above the water. Now here she was walking away from the lake shore, soaking wet. She shivered, clasping her arms around her chest to keep in as much of her body heat she could. It also covered up her shirt which was doing a bang-up job of clinging to her skin like a second one and announcing to the world she was a girl and wow, didn't you know that when girls are cold their nipples tend to get hard?

"S-S-Stupid wer-werwolves d-d-dragging me o-out into a fr-freaking freezing para-paradise." She muttered, her sarcasm lost in her chattering teeth. "Okay, Stiles. Where are you?" She asked herself, looking around. She shivered again as the wind picked up and ripped through her clothes.

_ Okay gotta keep moving_. She pushed through some trees and managed about a ten-minute walk before her legs gave out in exhaustion. Stiles wasn't dumb. She knew that thin, wet clothes +Cold temperatures = Beginning stages of Hypothermia and she already had a few of them. She pulled herself to a nearby tree and curled up into herself, conserving her body heat. A few minutes passed and her eyes started to droop.

_Gotta Stay Awake! _She told herself, She couldn't remember why because her brain was starting to get that delicious fogginess that just begged her to go to sleep and whispered _come on, just close your eyes. You'll feel so much be-NO! _She shook herself. She had to stay awake. Time started to blur and the coldness started seeping into her bones.

_God, I wish I had a heater right now._ She thought curling up into herself more as the wind started blowing harder.

"Stiles!"

She heard vaguely as Derek came into view. Her vision started to swim as he ran to her.

"H-Hey, D-Derek." She said trying to smile at him but it was weaksauce at best.

He reached for her and hissed when he touched her skin. "Shit. You're colder than Ice." He said then he noticed what she was wearing and his eyes shuttered. "What the hell are you doing dressed like that out here, you idiot?"

"R-Really? In-insulting t-the p-p-p-person whose c-close to h-hypothermia r-right now?" she snorted then shivered, moving her arms from her chest to see if she could push herself up. His face immediately went blank and his eyes glued themselves to her face.

"Take off your clothes." He bit out which caused her hand to slip and resulted in her falling back to the ground.

"W-What? W-what the hell, D-Derek? Why are you-OH MY GOD!" She yelped when Derek easily sliced through her shirt with his claws then did the same with her pants and underwear. "D-Derek, you d-don't just-Oh. My. God. Your shirt. Why are you shirtless? She yelped again, noticing his lack of shirt, while trying to cover herself up.

"Would you just shut up? He said grabbing her arm, fingertips brushing accidently across her breast. She shivered again a bolt of heat went through her. His nostrils flared and she blushed but he just forced his shirt onto her then wrapped her up in his jacket. He lifted her up and immediately took off running into the woods. Sometimes in between, her eeping at him because she was worried about him dropping her and her body leeching warmth from his, Stiles eyes dropped shut and she fell asleep, nestled in Derek's arms and surrounding by his scent wafting from his jacket.

************D/S************

"..iles?"

Stile groggily opened her eyes and saw her dad, sitting on her bed with a hand on her forehead.

"Hey, Kiddo." He smiled gently, pushing her bangs back from her face. "You're burning up."

She groaned and tried to sit up but her dad pushed her back down.

"No. Just stay here. I already called the school. Just rest." His phone cut him off. He looked down at it and let out a small curse. "Sweetheart, they need me at the station. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Stiles managed a small nod and he smiled at her, rubbing at her head before getting up and moving off the bed.

"Love you, Daddy." She croaked out.

His eyes went soft and he smiled again, before leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Love you, too. I should be back by lunch." He said before disappearing into the hall. Stiles shivered and pulled the covers tighter around her and went back to sleep.

************D/S************

She woke up again however many hours later, feeling slightly better but still like her head was full of cotton. Her dad had come by around lunch, like he had said, and then had to go back to the department because someone was having a meltdown. He reheated her some soup she made a few days ago and fed her some before giving her some medicine. .She had knocked out again afterward so it was probably late afternoon now. She got out of bed, feeling a little dizzy but managed to make her way to the bathroom. She turned on the water for the shower and waited till it hated up before taking off her jacket and shirt. She sat in the tub, letting the water steam up the air around her. She breathed in the steam, letting it clear up her head a bit. She sat in the tub until the water began to run cold. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Thank god her dad had sprung for the good towels, the nice fluffy ones that hotels always seem to have. She toweled herself off and started to reach for her hoodie, only to pull back at the touch of leather instead of cotton. Derek's jacket and shirt were lying on the counter In the place of her usual red hoodie.

_Derek must have forgotten to take it back after he put me to bed_. She blushed an hook her head at the mental image that popped up in her mind at the thought. She stared at them for a few minutes, deciding whether to put them back on or brave the hallway till she got to her room and her perfectly warm, oversized police academy sweatshirt she borrowed from her dad in the 7th grade and had never left her possession since. A chill went through and made her decison for her. She grabbed the shirt and pulled it on, noticing and feeling grateful for the fact it was clean of any bloodstains then slipped the jacket on. You couldn't blame her, okay? They were really warm and she was still freezing. She made her way back to her room, toweling her hair as she went.

_Thank you, Sharon for cutting it too short. _She mused, grateful for the way it dried faster when it was shorter.

She tossed the towel into her hamper, back when she got into her room, then curled back up on her bed and snuggled under her covers. She was almost sleep when the window opened, sending a blast of chilly air through the room.

"Jesus Christ," she moaned pulling the covers over her head. "Shut the window. Shut the window. Shut the window."

She shivered and the window immediately dropped down with a loud snap.

"Stiles."

Derek's voice did that thing where his questions sound a lot like statements.

She shivered again. "No, it's some other teenage girl with pneumonia." She snarked, pushing the covers just far enough back to glare at him.

He glared back and got closer to the bed. "You're still cold."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers back up. "Again with the statement question. Yes, Sourwolf. I'm still cold and if you're here for your jacket, Tough luck, buddy because I'm not giving it back until I'm warmer."

He made an annoyed sound deep in his throat and she snorted into her pillow.

"Don't bother getting grumpy. I'm not giving it-WHAT THE HELL?" She flailed when she felt the bed dip and next thing she knew, the covers were being ripped away and a 6+ ft. werewolf with boundary issues were in their place. "Derek, you don't just do that, 'specially to the Sherriff's daughter. He has access to guns and poisonous chemical and Ohmygod,you'refreakinghot!" She groaned and turned, snuggling into his chest not even caring about how it might look from the outside and how desperate she must look.

He rolled his eyes but moved his arms to circle her. "Werewolves burn hotter than humans."

"Where the hell were you earlier?" She asked, in indignant anger. Hey, she just found out that werewolves were the equivalent of a human furnace and she could have been snuggling with Derek instead of being miserable.

"I had to go to work." He said simply.

She gave a questioning snort. "You work?"

He rolled his eyes. "You all might think I'm a bum but I am capable of working and I do have a job."

She snorted again but was too sleepy to think of something witty to say. They lapsed into a comfortable silence and soon, Stiles relaxed completely, wrapped in warmth and her breathing evened out.

************D/S************

Derek brushed her bangs back from her face and tucked them behind her ear, feeling and smelling the remnants of a fever. His wolf whined and wanted to snuggle in close to the teen and never let go. When he had found her collapsed in the clearing, his heart had nearly stopped because he could smell the beginnings of sickness on her and it sent his wolf into full blown-out panic mood. He had nearly lost it before she started talking to him. He went through so many emotions in that tiny space of time. Fear for Stiles, Pain because she was in pain, Anger at Scott for being an idiot, and Lust. Oh god, when he had smelled that tiny wisp of arousal waft off her, he nearly lost his control again. It was bad enough that he practically saw her breasts in all their petite and beautiful glory under her wet t-shirt and people, namely Stiles, wondered why he pushed her away and made her feel like she wasn't a part of the pack. He wanted her in his pack way too much. But despite him not wanting to admit to it, the instinct to protect Stiles had trumped over everything, and he had given her his shirt and jacket, not thinking about the scent marking until later. He'd only cared about getting her warm and to her home. He'd told the pack to go home and brought her home, making sure she was tucked in tightly and warm. He'd planned to stay there until she was better and was willing to act as a heater for her, if necessary, but Camilla* had called him in for a small job around her store and told him it wouldn't have taken long. It had taken them nearly the whole day to get the situation she was in under control. He'd been fidgety the whole time until Camilla had told him to go make sure his friend was okay. That woman always did have a six sense about people and in fact, Camilla reminded him a lot of what he pictures Stiles to be like when she got older.

Speaking of age, sleep had made the teen in his arms seem younger than her 16 years and didn't that just make Derek feel like even more of a creep.

_2 years, Derek. _A voice sounding suspiciously like the Sheriff whispered in his mind. _2 years_. 

It wasn't like he could help his attraction to the spazzy teen girl. After all, her scent was like catnip to him which if she ever found out he used that analogy, she would constantly hold it over him and never stop making jokes about it. She smelled like his favorite candy and home all wrapped in one. He took a deep sniff and smelt her scent and his combined. He groaned quietly, _2 years Derek. I'm Serious. I have a gun_, but dropped a soft, gentle kiss to Stiles' head and closed his eyes, relaxing into the comfort that was his mate.

************D/S************

*Camilla is an OC that is featured in a short drabble that goes along with this story. Once I write it, I'll post it for y'all.

Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

Merry late Christmas guys! Enjoy. More notes at bottom.

******************************************S/D******************************************

Taste

Pairing: Fem!Stiles/Derek

Rating: M (just to be safe. It's not to explicit but it is pretty adult)

Warnings: Slash in the form of het, Genderbend, cursing, Adult themes, gets kinda sappy

Copyright: Grumpycat says No.

******************************************S/D******************************************

They almost didn't make it out to the woods. Hell, they had barely made it out of the club before Derek was pushing her into a wall pinning her wrists above her with one hand and devouring her mouth, plunging his tongue into her mouth like he was trying to taste the strawberries she'd eaten earlier. She moaned deeply, eyes slipping shut as she let him dominate the kiss and pushed her body closer so there was no space between them. He slipped a knee in between hers and made her spread her legs and she couldn't help but blush as the movement made her dress ride up. She groaned into the kiss which made Derek make a smug sound again. He broke the kiss and pulled back. Stiles' body immediately tried to follow his heat and she leaned forward, only to pull back, cheeks flushing, at Derek's chuckle which cut off when his eyes began to follow her blush down from her cheeks to her neck and chest to the...

When Derek looked back at her, his eyes were a deep dark shade of red similar to the color of her silky lace panties that were now peeking out from under her dress.

"You were going to let someone else see this?" He bit out, other hand making an appearance on her thigh, fingertips brushing the edge of the lace. "You were going to let someone who had no right to you have this?" He moved his hand so that he was now feeling the warmth of her womanhood through the lace. "You were going to give yourself away like you mean nothing, when you mean everything to me?"

Stiles sucked in a breath at the longing in his tone. "I-I w-wanted-" She began to stutter out but chocked off as he began to rub her through the silk.

"You wanted? What, Little Red? You wanted some _boy_ to fuck you in the middle of a bathroom stall and leave you unsatisfied? Is that's what you wanted, huh, Stiles?" He snarled, rubbing harder and she moaned.

"You!" She breathed out and whined when Derek's hand stopped moving.

"What?"

Stiles took a deep breath and looked him in the eye before tilting her head to the side in submission, hoping that the action was enough. She'd been doing research for Scott when she'd stumbled on a website about mating habits and knew that when Alphas took mates in any sense, there was always an act of submission from the other wolf. There was silence and no movement from Derek for a few seconds and Stiles got worried she'd completely messed up until she felt a deep nearly sub vocal growl pour from the Alpha and into her. She moaned as the vibrations rocketed into her then her voice racketed up into a whine as Derek dove for her neck and bit down over the mark he left earlier, not hard enough to break skin but firmly.

"Fuck Stiles!" Derek pulled away from her neck, eyes nearly black except for a thin red ring around his pupils. "Don't do that again until I can get you in my bed." He enforced his words with a thrust of his pelvis into hers.

Stiles moaned again and nodded, jerkily, as her body subconsciously began to rub against his hand. He growled and let go of her, just long enough for her to get her balance and then he was dragging her down the alley toward the parking lot. They got to Derek's Camaro and Derek crowded her up against it, taking possession of her lips again. Her hands immediately went for his shoulders and pulled him in closer. One of his hands went for her neck and curled against it, his fingertips brushing the bite mark. Stiles moaned, closing her eyes.

"Get in the car." He growled against her lips and she nodded, eyes popping back open as she scrambled to open the door behind her and Derek stalked to the over side of the car.

She crawled inside and as soon as she was settled in, Derek revved the engine, causing Stiles to bite her lip and quietly whimper at the vibrations and took off, roaring out of the parking lot. She couldn't help but appreciate his profile in the dim light of the Camaro's interior as the town blurred in the windows. She started with his face. He had cheekbones statues would kill for and she knew how tough they were. Her hand had hurt like a bitch after the whole scene with the bullet and saw and the having to punch him to wake him up thing. He was so damned sexy. His eyes were focused on the road in front of them and his jaw was clenched, making the tendons in his neck stand out. Stiles wanted to bite it. Her eyes dipped down to his biceps and trailed along his arms' length to his hands on the steering wheel. He had long fingers and they were tense as they clutched the wheel. She flushed slightly as she remembered how they had felt against her. A deep rumble came from Derek's chest and her eyes snapped to his face, slightly embarrassed at being caught looking. He was staring at her from the corner of his eyes and she shivered as she saw the hunger there.

"Come here." He commanded darkly, Adams Apple bobbing as he talked, eyes never leaving the road.

She immediately obeyed his order. She unbuckled herself, ignoring the voice in her head that sound a lot like her dad screaming safety regulations at her and slid over to the middle seat. He let go off the wheel with one hand and pulled her even closer so she was draped over his lap. She could feel his hardness pressing, one long line of heat, into her side. He snaked an arm around and held her tight to him, hand and forearm resting her nipples and rubbing absentmindedly, as if he didn't realize it. She shivered in response as she felt her core begin to throb at the sensations. She felt him take a long deep breath then the Camaro slammed to a stop and Stiles jerked along with it. She looked out of the window and was surprised to see the restored Hale house in front of them. Derek yanked the keys out of the ignition and kicked the door open. He grabbed her and she eeped as he got out of the car, carrying her bridal style. He set her down and closed the door. When he turned back around, the hunger was written all over his face and Stiles groaned before launching herself at him, desperateness be damned. He caught her and pulled into him, so there was no space between them. She could feel his dick press into her stomach and unlike with George at that club, she wasn't nervous about it. He cradled her head as he devoured her mouth again before biting at them and moving to her neck. He nuzzled into her neck as one hand found her wrist then froze.

"You don't smell right." He snarled against it, hand clenching on her neck and her wrist.

She let out a small whimper and he growled, pulling her impossibly closer.

"W-what do I smell like?" She asked, breathily moving her free hand to cup his face.

He rumbled, meeting her eyes. They were fully black now. "You smell like the club, like that _boy's_." Contempt poured from the word and made his voice even deeper as his possessiveness washed over her.

Stiles shivered and moved the hand that he was holding so it was resting right above her core. She moaned and felt him twitch against her. "Then," she said, flushing gathering up all her courage and bared her neck to him. "Make me smell like Yours."

He growled and flew into action, grabbing at her legs and hefting her up so he was carrying her completely. She eeped again and threw her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall, even though she trusted Derek not to drop her. He rushed for the house and soon they were plastered against one of the walls in Derek's room as Derek went to town on her neck. She gasped loudly and struggled against him so she could get her jacket and his off.

"Derek, Nakedness is good. Really need to be naked right now and there's a really good bed right over there. Not that I don't mind the wall. God, you being able to hold me up like this is really sexy and I am so horny right now but I wanna touch you and we can't get anything off like this." She pleaded, clawing at his shoulders.

He rumbled in displeasure but followed her demands, carrying her to the bed and dropped her down on it. He shrugged his jacket off then did one of those weird one-handed things and somehow disposed of his shirt. She stared at him mouth dropping. Derek had a really bad allergy to shirts because nobody ever really saw him with one so Stiles had seen it all before but she couldn't touch then and it was a completely different experience now. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked when she flushed. She took her jacket and just kind of haphazardly threw it to the ground, giggling slightly when it landed sprawled over his. She reached down to undo her boots but Derek's hands stopped her. She looked up to say something but was silenced at the look in his eyes. There was something in those green-black depths that sucked all her words and urgency in her body away. She laid back on the bed to make room for him. He sat down and took her leg, running his fingers up and down making her shiver. He unlaced the boot slowly, fingers still caressing her skin. Once the boot was fully undone, he slid it off; dropping it then kissed his way down to her ankle where a few stark black lines broke the paleness of her skin. He moved his thumb over it a few times, taking in the design of the two hearts intertwined to form a Motherhood Knot.* She giggled slightly at the feeling and she thought she saw a twitch of his lips at the end. He moved to the other ankle where another tattoo was waiting. This one was simply a word, _starszy_**. Derek repeated the process then tossed her boot to meet the other one. He moved to kneel on the bed and moved her legs apart, making her blush at how exposed she was now. He moved forward and settled himself in between them. He captured her hands in his and entwined their fingers. There was really no need for words between them anyway as they kissed deeply and Derek claimed her body as his, one part at a time.

He undressed her slowly peeling the dress and her lingerie off inch by inch, kissing the skin that was exposed by every pull. She giggled every time he hit a ticklish spot and soon, she was completely bare to him. He somehow lost his pants, leaving him in a similar state. He kissed her again and their bodies rubbed against each other. She froze when she felt Derek's hardness pull up flush with her sex. Derek, tensing as soon he felt her do the same, looked at her questioningly, eyes conveying that he would stop at any moment if she wanted him too. Stiles breathed out a sigh and stared up at him, smiling brightly and nodded at him. He brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed it sweetly before sitting back and pulling her with him so that she was on top. He lined up with her heat and then let her take over, hands never leaving hers as their lovemaking welcomed her into womanhood.

******************************************S/D******************************************

*Motherhood Knot- One big heart with a smaller heart looping through it. It's a Celtic symbol meaning the strong bond between a mother and her daughter. You can find them on Google pretty easily. My headcannon has Stiles' mom being Celtic.

**_starszy_-Means Elder or Father in Polish. Stilinski is relatively close to Zielinski and I know for sure the latter is polish so that's what I'm going off of.

So it wasn't complete smut but I was kinda worried about the rating so I stopped it where I did just to be safe. Also, Derek got really bipolar in this story. I started off with a jealous and possessive vibe then it went all "Must be gentle, finally got her have to make sure she doesn't regret this". Oh well, all's well that ends well, right?

PS: I don't know if I mentioned but the titles of these have all been song titles.

1st Chapter-BeautifulMonster by Neyo. It's the song they're dancing to. :)

2nd Chapter- Pretty obvious but Let It Snow. (My favorite version is Lucas Gabreel's cover)

3rd chapter – Taste by Josh Abbot Band. Derek really likes to bite. ;) Alternate title : When You Say Nothing At All by Allison Krause. Stiles doesn't have to hide behind her words when she's with Derek.

PPS: I beta myself so if you notice any mistakes, feel free to comment and let me know.

Read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

And here, we have the opening of Camilla's story which is kind of a funny and pretty romantic story but probably will never be written besides in my mind.

"…No ma'am. I'll have the piece delivered out to by tomorrow at the latest." Camilla St. James said pleasantly into the phone. Her client hung up the phone and she sighed, instantly dropping her shoulders and slumping into her chair. She rubbed at her eyes, wiping away fatigue and could feel the beginning of a headache. Ever since she had opened Triquetra, she had been swamped with order upon order and they were really starting to pile up. It wasn't that she couldn't keep up with the demand her artwork had gathered. Hell, just last night she'd completed five out of the ten custom orders she had in her queue so they were just waiting to be shipped out to their new owners. As much as her ADD had given her trouble growing up, it was really starting to work in her favor now that she was older because it gave her the extra energy to get her commissions done. She just really wished she didn't have to be the one to take the pieces out because it meant she had to close the shop earlier and she lost the time that it took to make those deliveries to work on her art. It would also be nice if she didn't have to do the repairs to the house and gardens herself.

"You need to hire some help."

"Holy crap!" She jumped, flailing in her chair, hand going to her chest and turned to glare at the figure hovering in the doorway. "We've talked about this, Mrs. Pembroke."

The elderly woman just smiled at her, fondly. She sat down, primly in the chair opposite of Camilla, and fiddled with her purse. "You've been so stressed lately, my dear. I am simply worried about you. You usually can tell when I enter the room."

Camilla straightened in her seat, organizing the commission papers scattered in front of her in a fit of nervous energy and pasted a smile on her face. "I'm fine, really." She sounded fake even to her own ears but she kept going. "I know I've been getting more orders lately but I can handle it."

Mrs. Pembroke gave her a look of disbelief and Camilla sighed again, once again slumping in her chair.

"I can't afford to hire anyone right now, Mrs. Pembroke. I'm still paying off my student loans. Not to mention I'm paying for the maintenance to this house, my car payments, the store's bills, the insurance, the fune-"

Mrs. Pembroke shushed her, not unkindly. "I am aware of your financial struggles, my dear, but would it not benefit you more if you could have someone to help you around the house and perhaps deliver your wares?"

"Yes," Camilla acceded, leaning back in her chair. "But I can only pay minimum wage, at the least, and the jobs calls for too much to pay just that."

"Well," She began primly, rising from her chair. "You will just have to advertise for a worker and work out the payment with whomever applies." She disappeared into the hall and Camilla sighed, putting her face in her palm. Mrs. Pembroke wouldn't let up on her until she at least tried to get word out that she was hiring. She shuffled through some papers before sighing again and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello, Beacon Hills Gazette? This is Camilla St. James. I'd like to put an ad in the paper."

After the last applicant thanked her hurriedly and ran for the door, Camilla dropped her head to her desk and groaned into the wood.

There hadn't been anything wrong with any of the men, except maybe a few issues with tardiness but she could deal with that. Hell, when was she ever on time? It was Mrs. Pembroke that had been wrong with them. She didn't like any of the men who came in and she made her opinion clear on _each _and _every single one of them_. Camilla groaned again.

The bell on the front door gave a jingle and she picked her head up just as Mrs. Pembroke breezed by her door and gave her a happy smile. Camilla gave her a 'WTF' face then she jumped as a very deep voice came from the front hallway.

"Hello?"

Camilla sighed and laughed at herself. "Jumping at shadows, girl." She muttered quietly then raised her voice so the man could hear her. "Be there in just a second."

She grabbed a clipboard with a request form on it and grabbed her favorite pen. It had been her first creation back in high school. It was really just a twisted piece of metal in the shape of a tree but each branch had a tube of ink in it and she was proud of it. She walked out into the hallway then turned into the living room which was doubling as the store front. A tall man, with dark hair, was there looking at a display case with a few pieces of jewelry in it. He turned as soon as she stepped onto the wooden floor.

"Hello," She said eyes widening a bit at how good-looking the man and the weird feeling of familiarity that followed it but she just told herself to be professional and smiled at him. "Welcome to Triquetra. You'll have to excuse the mess. I'm still settling in. I'm Cam. Are you here about the job?

"I'm looking for a gift." He said shortly in a deep baritone.

"Oh, okay." She nodded at him, still smiling. Gifts were her specialty. "Cool. I do all kinds of things for gifts. Those pieces right here," She pointed at the jewelry case he'd been at. "Are silver and can come as a set or you can order them by themselves. Are you looking for anything special?" She inquired, laying the clipboard down and mentally cursed as she started to babble but she couldn't stop herself once she started. "I have a few other pieces of jewelry in the back and various other metals but you can customize any design anyway you want when you fill out the form. Not that you have to fill one out, of course if you find something you like that's already out here, you can just get one of those."

"Friend's birthday." He said, not calling her on her babbling. His eyes seem to shine with amusement. "She likes silver."

"Okay," She said, circling the option on the paper. "Did you like any of the designs on the wall?" She thumbed at the poster where a few were at. "If you want a more personal one I can sketch one just for you or if you have one in mind, we can go from there."

"She likes this type of flower." He said tone going soft as pulled out his cell phone and showed her a picture of beautiful white flower. "Don't know the name of it but she always has one of these and a pink carnation on her. Thought it be nice for her to have them as a necklace."

Camilla smiled at him. _This must be for his girlfriend or someone he really cares about if he's talking about her with that kind of tone_. "That's okay. I know what it is. It's called a moonflower." He pulled back a bit at that but it was only because Camilla was looking at his eyes, that she saw it. "You want both of them, the moonflower and the carnation?"

He nodded and put his phone up.

"Okay," she said after they finished filling out the rest of the form. "I'll need a name and a phone number so I can notify you when the necklace is done."

"Derek, 1-867-9653*." He said, slowly so she could write it down.

She nodded then looked up and the sense of familiarity rose up again now that she knew his name. She gave him a quizzical look and he raised his eyebrow and the memories flooded back.

"Oh my god," She exclaimed smiling widely and he jerked back in surprise. She quickly toned down her enthusiasm. "You're Derek Hale. I knew I recognized you. We went to high school together."

He gave her a searching look then glanced down at her pen and his lips quirked. "Camilla St. James. You blew up our chemistry final, sophomore year."

She winced at the memory but smiled. "That wasn't entirely my fault. You measured out the compounds wrong."

"I sneezed." He said affronted.

"Which made the thing blow so I totally didn't deserve the blame for that." She quipped back pointing a finger at him.

He snorted and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure Harris hated us more than anyone else in that class."

She rolled her eyes. "He just plain hates kids. Why is he a teacher?" She smiled then looked him over again. "Well the years were good to you, Dude. How tall are you? And seriously, do you like bench-press a Semi or something? Your biceps have biceps."

"6'2, shortstop." He grinned as she let out an annoyed huff at his old nickname for her.

"I am not that short, you Sasquatch." She said, huffing again and crossing her arms over her chest.

He gave her a look and she pouted, waving her hand for him to continue.

"And, no I don't bench press a Semi." He said with an eye roll. "I work out a lot. What about you? You still running? I can finally see some muscle on you."

She punched him in the shoulder, playfully. "Hey, I'm lithe okay? I haven't had time to find a trail yet. I've been too busy trying to restore the house and gardens and delivering stuff to really do any."

His eyes widened a bit, no doubt having seen the house and grounds when he pulled up to the house. "You're doing all that by yourself?"

"Well," She thought about Mrs. Pembroke's 'attempts' at helping and smiled. "I've had some help but not much. I'm currently trying to find someone to help with the grounds and delivering stuff who doesn't mind being paid minimum wage and doesn't mind a few eccentricities."

"Eccentricities?" He asked, eye brow quirking.

Camilla opened her mouth to explain but that was the moment Mrs. Pembroke decided to make her grand appearance into the conversation. She appeared out of nowhere and propped herself near right next to Camilla.

"I much prefer this young man over those bedraggled men from earlier, Camilla. He is much more respectable and nicer looking than them."

His eyes widened again as he looked the elderly woman then back at Camilla.

"She's a-"

"Yep."

"You see her?"

"Yep."

"Which means you're a-"

"Yeah." Camilla said scratching the back of her neck, nervously then peered at him. "And you're a-?" His eyes' flashing was her answer. "Do, uh, you need, uh, a job? Because I mean, just because Mrs. Pembroke would like you to work here you don't have to if you have another job or you'd rather work somewhere else. It's a huge place and I don't even know for sure how big it is and really, the deliveries aren't that bad. Maybe like 5 a week at most. But like I said, it's totally up to if you want it or not."

"I can start Monday."

"I mean I'm sure I can find someone el-What?" Camilla squeaked as his answer caught her by surprise.

He turned to look at her. "I can start Monday, if that's okay."

"That will be wonderful." Mrs. Pembroke said, clapping in joy.

Camilla looked at Derek. "How do you feel about Ghosts?"

His chuckling was the only answer she needed.

*Top=867 Wolf=9653 so basically Derek's number is 1-top-wolf. I thought it was funny so sue me.


End file.
